


i spent seven days thinking of you

by tenderfirstlove



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Accidental Voyeurism, Body Worship, Bukkake, Forced Masturbation, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, My Unit | Byleth-centric, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Requited Unrequited Love, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: Byleth was not unpopular amongst the student population. Most likely because of his unguarded charm and smiles, but that wasn't the only thing that drew people in.It was the hazy look in his eyes when he came close to the one thing he yearned.Release.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	1. it was only a hand job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth has never been one for emotion, yet when he finds his body becoming oddly stuffy and rigid he finds that maybe it would be wise to monitor his feelings.
> 
> _Especially _when he sports a tent in public. ____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 1: voyeur/experimentation  
> character: (male) byleth + market npc (young blacksmith)

Byleth was used to stifling his emotions, but bodily needs were something entirely different— the first time he touched himself he was horrified. He thought he'd done something wrong from how heavy it made him feel, casting a shadow over him. So if he could avoid it, or will the urge down, he would. 

But sometimes that's just not an option.

Not when you're having tea time with someone, or teaching a class where everyone stares at you because you're the teacher and the thought of the local blacksmith made you pop a boner for some reason so you have to quickly sit down and pretend your knee hurts when it's your cock instead.

' _There's nothing wrong with a bit of fun._ '

Byleth decided, after getting used to the awkward feeling of touching himself, especially now that a Goddess lived in his head, it was more challenging to find privacy than he'd thought it be. Sometimes that privacy happened to be the near-by local sauna, or the statue room near the choir, hell it could sometimes be found at that strange gazebo in the rose garden.

And despite Sothis' presence being gone for a while, he sometimes still felt a pair or two of eyes on him.

They'd linger on the sight of how he stroked his cock tenderly, the hot flesh disappearing between the fist of his hand. Or how he bit and chewed at the skin of his lips, bruising them and making them bleed as he came with a particularly pathetic whine indignant of 'The Ashen Demon'— hips buckling once or twice before his fist filled with cum and his legs gave way weakly, back slumped against whatever structure he could before he felt his urges overcome his rationality mere moments before.

This treatment wasn't so exclusive to when he was in 'private', or at least what little privacy he could indulge in. Sometimes he'd visit the local blacksmith just at the moment lunch began and the stalls switched vendors, he'd pull him away to the alley by the greenhouse and pull the man into a rough kiss as they opened their pants just enough to slip their cocks out. With a sharp pain on his neck, he could feel those familiar eyes on him, yet it was at times like these he'd felt a twinge of arousal— just when his two gloved hands snaked around their leaking cocks and they grinded against one another, their lips leaving teasing kisses only lovers would pepper tenderly across each other's skin. 

But they weren't lovers, nothing close at all. 

He'd remember that with the eyes on his body, on his hands that weakly pointed out the difference between the blacksmith's cock and his own one; the same eyes that would caress his flushed face and blossoming bruised skin. With an airy sigh, Byleth gave a muffled moan behind thick fingers which were roughly shoved into his mouth, the man's hips jutting up just to provide themselves the rough pressure they needed to come, painting the black uniform and armour white. 

"Did you always look so pretty with my fingers in your mouth or did something good happen today?"

Byleth gave a little glare as he lightly bit down on the fingers against his tongue, they slid to the back of his throat and before he could gag they were gone, replaced with a soft tongue like his own. Their lips pushed softly against one another before parting with a ghostly peck.

"Not in particular."

The blacksmith just hummed as he put his cock away back into the confines of his linen undergarments, threading his pants back up before staring at Byleth's and his cum-stained clothing.

"Are you perhaps up for some more fun in the sauna?"

"I feel like that should be a question you should feel a little ashamed to ask of me."

"Is it a yes then?"

There was a long pause before Byleth looked down at himself too, face twisting at the sight of being covered in cum.

"...I won't say no if you don't."

"I think you mean to say, 'Yes.'"


	2. sometimes you just need a buff boy to manhandle you (and that's okay.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes bonding with allies was tough, Byleth didn't always have enough time to pamper everyone with his treats, tea and flowers. 
> 
> Yet occasionally, these allies would catch a glimpse of something more filling than any of other three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 2: public place/fantasising  
> character: (male) byleth + balthus

There was a moan as Balthus entered the sauna, he glanced around before shutting the heavy doors and approaching where the steam was the thickest.

He knew Byleth would be here, and he was very much so hoping to be able to corner him perhaps, tease the mercenary a little before he got a real bite of the man.

"Ngh. Fuck...! Sto- Stop it."

"What? Are you close?"

There was a wet sloshing sound as Balthus peeked into the steam to see familiar blue hair and a familiar man who hung about the markets, their bodies were pressed together as Byleth was fucked into slowly. He felt his linens tighten as his cock swelled due to the sight, a hand slipping down to pull out the tender flesh before he started to stroke himself in time to the couple's motions. His dick ached as he watched, eyes focusing on what little he could make out of Byleth's face.

"Wait, I'm gonna—!"

"No. Not yet. You come when I tell you to."

"Ungh, but! Fffuck, please?"

He felt his cock twitch in his fist with interest, his hips bucked up into his palm as he listened closer to the slaps and squelches, Byleth's cries and groans as his body was driven further to a release he couldn't have yet. Balthus couldn't stop his mind from imaging himself fucking the young and robust teacher's lean body, shoving him against the cool stone that housed the sauna, shoving his thick fingers into his mouth whilst his other hand squeezed his cock and balls almost painfully to hold off his release.

With a stifled and bitten back groan he watched as Byleth was pulled into a twisted kiss before the other man pulled out and shoved him to the floor gently, taking a seat on the wooden sauna edges and opening his legs for Byleth to crawl between sloppily.

"Go on. Suck me off. Maybe if you're good enough I'll let you rut against my leg."

Though being not being able to see the mercenary's face made his cock ache with frustration, Balthus almost swore as he saw the small cock the professor hid, no wonder he never saw him sport any erections in public, with such a small size it'd be barely noticeable.

"That's right. You're so good aren't you? There we go.. Take it all."

"Mmngh?"

There was a desperate whine that made Balthus want to march right up to the two and take a hold of Byleth's hips before thrusting his own thick cock inside, making his body trip forward with each push and gag him with the other man's cock before he came over the sauna seats and floors— but he would continue relentlessly and milk him, until he could whine no more from his sore throat. 

"Goddess, Byleth— you can come, that's it. Ahhah... Yeah, like that—! Fuuuuck, open your jaw more— Anh!"

Balthus bit his tongue as he saw Byleth rutting against the pale leg, a hand in his hair that guided him back to the cock he was eager to come from repeatedly, his hand squeezed his dick at its base with need as his stroked got faster and his throat clenched close. Soundless groans leaving him before he felt a sudden and not unknown feeling of release crept upon him before his fist was filled with cum, some of it leaking out of his tight grasp to paint his clothing and cool stone floors.

His legs felt weak as he tried to catch hips breath, now the lovemaking of the other parties in the sauna becoming a background noise as his cock twitched sensitively, wanting more but being unable to recover so fast. He looked to the other direction for the simple bathing section of the building, shaking his head and staggering over from the steam. 

Seems like he'd have to catch Byleth some other time.


	3. my love must be a kind of blind love (i can't see anyone but you.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I don't know if we're in a garden_  
>  Or on a crowded avenue  
> — the flamingos // i only have eyes for you
> 
> Dimitri wasn't too sure about Byleth at first, yet the more time they spent together, the more he treasured him. The small smiles, the awkward laugh, his stilted movements.
> 
> Everything. He treasured every living moment, because nothing lasts for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 3: mutual masturbation/guilt  
> character: (male) byleth + dimitri

It was a sunny afternoon, yet still cold, as they sat in the tea area.

"Are you enjoying the tea?"

Byleth's smile was ghostly, almost not even there, but the warmth it made Dimitri feel in his chest was something akin to a forest fire. The prince knew he was waiting for a response, but he continued to stare, his own eyelids lowering as a smile wedged its way onto his tired skin.

"Yes. It's my favourite... How did you remember?"

His eyes darted down as the blonde looked to meet Byleth's beautiful eyes, his lashes folding over one another in a mess, little spots and dashes of green twinkling in his pupils shyly.

"If I do recall, you like it when I give you chamomile flowers.. So, I tried to make the blossoms into some tea. I am glad you're enjoying it."

the blond made a surprised noise before his smile lifted, refreshed by the thought of the professor noticing such a small thing about him.

"Thank you, professor."

Byleth sipped the tea carefully as his lids sloped down to close, a sigh from his nose blowing the steam out of the cup and into the cool air of the day.

"Mm. No problem, Dimitri."

With a chuckle, the prince lifted his cup too, eyes scanning over Byleth's relaxed face. His cheeks were just barely powdered pink from the coldness and the slight wind, the lack of sleep evident on his skin by the eye bags under his eyes and the start of a few blemishes upon his tender skin. 

Yet none of that tainted his beauty.

Nothing ever could.

✸

They never exactly planned for this to happen.

At first it was mostly tea parties, and random gifts, maybe a bit of fishing together or some flower bouquets... A bit of hand-holding in between classes, and under the dinner tables, late-night sneaking to the dock. A quick trip to the sauna after battles and training, some lingering kisses peppered on each other's skin, a few whispers of 'i love you's before they spilled on each other's hands.

But this was different. So much more different than any of that.

This?

This made it real.

And real things _always_ end sooner or later. 

"Byleth..."

His eyes opened, pale hair spewed on Dimitri's pillow like an unlit halo. Byleth never needed lighting, he was always glowing like a beacon, a never ending flame in the darkness that the blond always seemed to find his way into. The slope of his cheeks hadn't changed from their usual sharpness, and the bend of his ears were still curved in the same cute angle, yet the flutter of his upper lashes when Dimitri made him feel good in _just_ the right ways always made Dimitri feel good in such a different way.

"Dimitri...? Gods... Please?"

The Prince's gaze trailed down his body, and he mapped each location he saw with a kiss. A nipple here, a jutted out rib there, the trail of rough hair that scraped against his chin as he slowly went down on the mercenary with care. His rough fingers will never get used to the soft hairs that lined the man's body, the lean muscle that rippled under his touch and the goosebumps that arose when he laid a cool, wet kiss down lovingly against the shivering frame of his beloved.

"Byleth, you feel so good.. Agh! Yeah, just like tha-that..!"

Dimitri's hand was atop Byleth's, both wrapped around their cocks together, the oil and pre-cum making for a lewd lubricate as their ears were filled with a variety of noises as they tried to get to climax together. Byleth's hand felt warm under his own larger one, their fingers laced together and painted with each other's fluids. 

"Are you close, my Prince? Are you?"

"Yes— _Yes_. Gods...!"

He leaned back up to teeth at the naked neck in front of him before biting down roughly, fresh blood tinting his tongue with a metallic taste before he pulled away and licked away the messy fresh trails. There was a rough tug on his cock as Byleth craned his neck to show it off wider to the blond, and he simply growled before kissing behind his ear, hips bucking up messily to grind into their tight fist.

"Come on, Dimitri... Come, ngh. With me!"

"Fuck! Goddess, you're so good.. for me.. Ah..? Beloved—!"

Byleth gripped at Dimitri's nape, fingers playing with his hair teasingly as he came between them, back arching just out of the blond's grasp before it sagged down into the bed. His legs open and flexed over Dimitri's own thighs which pooled them open as Dimitri slumped in between them to lean onto Byleth's tired body.

"Haa... Byleth.."

"Dima?"

The man simply slid the hand from Dimitri's nape down to his upper back in a lazy rubbing motion, too overwhelmed by the warmth than seeped into his skin from Dimitri, and the tired ache in his splayed open thighs, the knot in his fingers and the loving yet lazy kissing he felt on his cheek. 

"..Mn?"

"Love you."

"...I love you too."

In that moment of bliss, he felt at home for the first time in a long time, surrounded by the other's lean yet muscular arms and the weight of his body pressed up against his.

Byleth closed his eyes.

_'Yeah, nothing could beat this.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * the postmodernjukebox version of 'i only have eyes for you.'

**Author's Note:**

> i always appreciate feedback !


End file.
